Quiéreme
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería tanto como a Bianchi, pero debía haber una forma de solucionarlo ¿verdad?


O_O (escondida detrás de una mesa) ¡Lo siento! T_T. Quería actualizar hoy, de veras, pero esta idea vino a mi mente y no pude ignorarla T_T. El capítulo ya está planificado y solo me falta escribir la mitad así que les prometo actualizar pronto T_T. No se si les guste esta historia o si las fechas estarán muy exactas pero hice lo mejor que pude, el pasado de Hayato es difícil de desentrañar -.-U.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Quiéreme**

**.**

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería_.

Hayato siempre fue un niño muy listo, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que a los tres años notara que mamá no lo miraba de la misma forma que a su hermana. Podía ser un niño muy inquieto, todo un torbellino según las palabras de las sirvientas, pero también era muy observador y perceptivo aunque no lo demostrara constantemente.

Mamá salía a pasear con Bianchi y siempre le traía muchos regalos, a él jamás lo llevaba a ningún lado a menos que fuera por orden de su padre y cuando Hayato le preguntó a este el motivo de la falta de paseos, su padre le dijo que era porque ambas salían a hacer "cosas de mujeres".

Pero Hayato era un niño listo y sabía que ese no era el motivo, las salidas con los hijos de sus amigas a los que tampoco lo llevaba se lo demostraban.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería porque era diferente._

Solo faltaban tres meses para su cumpleaños número cuatro. Había escuchado comentarios de las sirvientas acerca de lo mucho que el hijo de una de ellas se parecía a su padre, y luego de lo mucho que la hija mayor de otra se parecía a su madre. Eso lo puso a pensar.

Fue a la biblioteca a sacar libros y libros de biología y genética. Hayato era un niño muy listo por lo que ya sabía leer a la perfección (incluso música) así que aunque no entendiera todas las palabras complicadas de los libros, podía entender la idea central gracias a los gráficos que veía. Así Hayato aprendió algo nuevo: los niños deben parecerse a sus padres.

Entonces creyó entender porque mamá no lo quería. Bianchi se parecía bastante a mamá pero Hayato era diferente. Él tenía los ojos verdes como su hermana pero su cabello no era oscuro como el de su padre ni bermellón como el de su madre. El no se parecía a ella.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería porque su cabello era diferente._

Lo notó solo unos días después. Mamá odiaba el color del cabello de Hayato. Siempre que pasaba cerca de ella lo miraba como si estuviera enojada y a veces podía sentir como le tiraba del cabello con fuerza aunque nunca dijo nada y tampoco se quejó, después de todo él ya sabía que mamá no lo quería.

A Hayato si le gustaba su color de cabello porque aunque no era como el de mamá ni el de papá, si era como el de su profesora de piano a la que hace mucho tiempo no veía. Ella era muy hermosa y su cabello era idéntico al suyo así que Hayato pensaba que estaba bien.

Pero todo le quedó más claro el día que escuchó a mamá susurrar a sus espaldas después de que volviera a jalar su cabello: _"Ese cabello, ese maldito cabello"._ Y Hayato al menos ahora sabía cuál era el problema.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería porque su cabello era diferente y porque nunca deseó que naciera._

Lo supo el día de su cumpleaños cuando notó algo a lo que no le había prestado atención. Mamá odiaba sus cumpleaños. Ese día en particular se levantaba de muy mal humor y se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto hasta muy tarde en la mañana. Después salía de compras y no regresaba hasta el atardecer.

Mamá no le hablaba en todo el día, tampoco le daba ningún obsequio y mucho menos se quedaba en sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

A mamá no le agradaba el día en que Hayato había nacido.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería porque era diferente y porque nunca deseó que naciera, así que era hora de solucionarlo._

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su cumpleaños. Hayato sabía que no podía solucionar el haber nacido pero quizás si podía solucionar el problema del cabello. Lo supo después de que una sirvienta apareciera con un color de cabello más oscuro del que solía tener y cuando Hayato le preguntó la causa ella le explicó acerca de los tintes.

Ese día Hayato descubrió algo: podía cambiar su apariencia, quizás así podía hacer que mamá lo quisiera.

Investigó lo que pudo pero al final no pudo conseguir el tinte para el cabello, ya que levantaría sospechas si se los pedía a los sirvientes y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Así que pensó en una solución más fácil y a su alcance: pinturas.

Se levantó muy temprano y cogió un bote pequeño de pintura negra, quería tener el cabello oscuro como papá. Se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación con una toalla alrededor del cuello y comenzó a esparcir la pintura sobre su cabello, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Estuvo mucho tiempo luchando con la pintura hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría.

- ¿Hayato?- la voz de Bianchi llamó su atención- ¡Dios! ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- gritó asustada cuando vio a su hermanito.

Hayato se quedó en silencio mientras su hermana corría su lado para ver como la pintura negra caía por la parte superior de su cabeza y chorreaba hasta la toalla de una forma bastante irregular, dejando muchos mechones plateados a la vista.

- ¿Po...por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó confundida.

- Quería tener el cabello oscuro como papá- agachó la cabecita apenado- Pensé que si me parecía a él mamá empezaría a quererme, no quiero tener este feo color...pero nada me sale bien- terminó bajito.

-...- Bianchi se quedó en silencio observando como algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su hermanito- No necesitas hacer esto Hayato, tu cabello es hermoso, a mí me gusta su color plateado.

- Pero no me parezco a papá y tampoco a mamá, soy diferente.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo, además los niños no siempre se parecen a sus papás, a veces se parecen a otros familiares lejanos- intentó animarlo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿En serio?- levantó la cabeza con una mirada ilusionada.

- ¡En serio! Quizás no te pareces a mamá o papá, pero puedes parecerte a algún pariente que no conocemos, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien- aceptó el pequeño, decidiendo dejar el asunto del cabello de lado.

- Ahora vamos, voy a ayudarte a que te quites esa pintura.

Hayato comprendió algo después de que su hermana le quitara la pintura de encima y aún así su cabello se quedara un poco oscurecido por varios días: Le gustaba su cabello aún si a mamá no le gustaba. Eso era lo importante.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería...y a decir verdad él tampoco a ella._

Ahora Hayato tenía cinco años y había aprendido algo muy importante. Si mamá se molestaba él ignoraba sus gritos. Si mamá intentaba jalarle el cabello él la esquivaba y se echaba a correr. Si mamá lo dejaba de lado él buscaba divertirse por su cuenta.

Hayato aprendió que no la necesitaba tanto y que podía aprender a vivir sin ella. Después de todo tenía a Bianchi y a papá, además un nuevo doctor iría a trabajar en el castillo y le había causado mucha curiosidad.

A Hayato ya no le importaba que mamá lo quisiera. Hayato se dio cuenta que él tampoco la quería tanto como pensaba.

Separados estaban mejor.

* * *

_Hayato sabía que mamá no lo quería porque no era su mamá._

Tenía ocho años ahora y el mayor secreto de su existencia había sido revelado. La persona que creía que era su madre en realidad no lo era, su verdadera madre era esa hermosa señorita con el cabello plateado como él.

Las piezas encajaron perfectamente entonces. Ella lo odiaba por ser la prueba viviente del engaño de su esposo y nada de lo que hiciera para que ella lo quisiera hubiera podido nunca funcionar. Además que entendió algo poco agradable para su gusto: papá había mentido, Bianchi había mentido también.

Mientras alistaba una pequeña maleta con lo necesario se dio cuenta que tuvo razón con lo que había aprendido hasta ahora y que debía agregarle algo.

Solo estaba mejor, aprendería a vivir por su cuenta.

Ese día cruzó las puertas del castillo por última vez.

* * *

¿Y bien? ^_^U ¡Lo sé!, siempre hago sufrir a Haya-kun -.-

¡No puedo evitarlo! T_T Es como una obsesión o un complejo o_o. Ahora a dedicarme a Runaway Train y con suerte mañana estará la actualización.

Ciao!


End file.
